The present invention relates to skates commonly used for sport or amusement and, in particular, to such skates which are used during exhibitions such as "roller-disco" dancing. More specifically, the invention relates to a skate wheel which can be rendered illuminative during use.
It is known in the art to provide various objects with light emitting elements and sources of electrical potential to render them illuminative to enhance their visibility under poor lighting conditions or to make their appearance aesthetically pleasing. Examples of such prior art devices include battery powered "disco" shoes wherein the bottom portion of the extended heel of the shoe is capable of emitting light when contact is made with the floor or ground. There are battery powered lighted indicator belts which are worn by operators of open vehicles such as bicycles and motorcycles to render the operator visible to traffic. There also exists, in the prior art, an illuminated aerial top (yo-yo) wherein the centrifugal forces resulting from the spinning of the top cause contacts to complete a circuit with a battery and lightbulb within the top thereby causing the top to become illuminative.
There are also known to the art, rollerskate wheels which are decorated to be ornamental in appearance and reflect light with various intensities and/or colors. However, the aesthetic appearance of such rollerskate wheels is dependent upon light provided within the ambient environment or from external sources and does not provide a contrast with the surroundings of sufficient magnitude to provide the pleasing aesthetic affect apparent in a self-illuminating skate wheel.